


Showers from High

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [56]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Following Fate, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Arishok/Hawke: a cold bath. Set in the Following Fate continuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers from High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taffia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Following Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292562) by [Taffia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffia/pseuds/Taffia). 



There was peace in Par Vollen—or at least, a decided lack of struggle as the late morning sun beat relentlessly down upon the island. The Arishok strode through the barracks’ training compound, a Ben-Hassrath at his side, as they both surveyed the troops. Their army had been fractured violently, but not irreparably; they were building in strength and skill by the day, and would soon be on par with even the floating antaam who had been despatched from the islands so long ago. The Arishok paused, taking a deep breath as distant memories stirred at the back of his mind.

That was when an icy cascade poured down upon the warlord and the enforcer, drenching them to the skin. From somewhere behind the wall, a young tamassran’s voice soared high in chastisement. The Arishok couldn’t catch all of it with his ears full of water, beyond something that sounded like “the magisters will come for imekari who don’t behave!”

(She must have been very young indeed. In the Arishok’s youth, the accepted threat was the magister _lords_ coming for unruly children.)

“Well!” said the Ben-Hassrath, wringing her sleeves out and trying not to laugh. Much. “I was thinking it was about time for a cold bath.”


End file.
